


Enjoying the Storm

by askscienceboyfriends



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce is afraid of storms, Dialogue-Only, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Science Boyfriends, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askscienceboyfriends/pseuds/askscienceboyfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's enjoying the storm, but Bruce is afraid of them.  He'll feel better with Tony protecting him.  Dialogue-only.</p>
<p>One of our quick fluffy ficlets about Tony and Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoying the Storm

“Tony… what are you doing out here?”

“Enjoying the rain.  And a cigar.  Come join me.”

“It’s raining like crazy!”

“I like it.”

“I’ve never been a fan of thunderstorms…”

“You personally know the god of thunder.  I think you’re pretty safe.”

“Yes, but… why don’t you just come back in and sit with me?”

“Why don’t you come out here and sit with me?”

“You’re smoking.”

“I’ll put it out.  There, done.  No excuses.  Come, sit.”

“I… do you have a whiskey and a beer?”

“Variety is the spice of life.”

“Tony, just come inside and…”

“What’s the problem, doctor?”

“I just don’t like…”

“Come here, I’ll put the drinks down.  Sit on my lap.”

“Sit on… what?”

“Seriously.  You’re afraid of the storm, right?”

“I didn’t…”

“Sit.”

“I… well…”

“There, see that’s okay right?”

“This is very awkward.”

“You’re thinking about it too much.  Relax into my arms.  Let me get at your hair…”

“I’m not sure…”    

“There!  This is relaxing, isn’t it?”

“Well, I guess… yeah it kinda is.”

“Because of me.”    

“Yes, Tony, because of you.”    

“My rock solid arms holding you tight…”

“You’re reaching there.”

“Okay, let’s just enjoy the storm.”

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written about two years ago for our blog: ask-science-boyfriends.tumblr.com


End file.
